Turtle by day, Human by night
by tigerleah
Summary: Leo isn't just a ordinary turtle oh no he is a teenager who can turn into a human and he's a teenage sensation called ninja turtle and everyone loves him but the problem is no one in his family knows!
1. What Leo is

Hey welcome to my new story turtle by day, human by night!Well here's the story hope you enjoy!

Running down the road was a tanned teenage boy with short spikey blue hair and blue eyes and he was wearing blue high tops, black jeans and a blue t-shirt with a leather jacket over the top. This wasn't your ordinary 16 yeaqr old boy, oh no he was Leonardo Hamato and he can change inbetween human and ninja mutant turtle. Some could say he was a turtle by day and a teenage rockstar by night, oh yes i said it Leonardo Hamato is a famous teenage rockstar who sings and plays the guitar.

Leonardo or Leo for short has 3 brothers but they can't change and they don't know about Leo being a rockstar or human but they do know he sneeks out at night and his farther master splinter who is not like is sons at all but a mutant rat instead and he doesn't know Leos secret ethier.

So where were we oh yes Leonardo in human form running away from 30 fan girls which was puffing him out a bit but he kept running.

When Leo decided that he was running out of breath he used the shadows to escape and he quickly ran into a ally. Leo suddenly ran over to a man hole cover and opened it up so he could see the sewers, then he jumped in while closing the man hole cover.

When Leo got to the sewer floor he closed his eyes and started to think about a humansize turtle with a blue mask and when he opened his eyes he saw he was a turtle which he smiled at.

Leo started running until he came to some stairs with some metal things that you usally in the train station and he walked down them until he got to the floor, that was when he started using his ninja stealth to get to his room with out waking anyone up cause it was 2:00 am.

When Leo got in his room he took all his pads off and his katana blades off his back and his mask off is bed, when he hit his head on the pillow he was fast a sleep.

Morning at 6:00 am

_Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz click!_

Leo woke to the sound of his alarm clock going off so he clicked it off and got up and cariied his swords, mask and pads to the bathroom so he can get changed after he has had a shower.

In the kitchen of the lair...

3 human sized turtles called Rapheal, Donatello and Michelangelo or Raph, Don and Mikey where sitting at the table eating cereal with there sensei master splinter when they hear the shower going off "I guess that's fearless leader up" said Raph who has sai's, pads and a red mask.

Back upstairs in the bathroom...

Leo just finished his shower and he was getting changed, when he was done he walked into the kitchen and started getting some cereal ready "morning" Leo said "morning" everyone responded.

When they where done eating breakfast everyone went off to do there own thing, Don went to his lab, Mikey went to pull a prank, Master splinter went to his room to meditate, Raph went to watch tv and Leo went to do some katas in the dojo.

"MIKEY" shouted a angry raph after mikey 'acidently' spilled all the flour over Raphs head which caused Mikey to get chased around the whole lair with Raph chasing him with a wooden spoon trying to hit him.

"Raph stop it, Mikey say sorry" Leo said coming out of the dojo to see what the noise is about "fine sorry Raph, that I didn't get a picture of your flour head" Mikey said running away laughing with a angry Raph behind him "what is the meaning of this" Master splinter said which caused Mikey and Raph to freeze "he put flour all over ma head" Raph said "Miichelangelo is this true" Master Splinter said "yeah it's true" Mikey said "well I hope you are going to appogise to him and hopefully clean your room" Master splinter said "hai sensei and sorry Raph" Mikey said and then he walked to his bedroom but he proberly won't clean his room anyway.

"My sons you can go off and do as you like but Rapheal I expect you to have a shower" Master splinter said which made Leo snicker abit but Raph went to the bathroom and had a shower while Leo went to his room and pulled out 2 brics from his wall and got out a blue electric guitar which no one knew he had.

Leo started playing and singing let her go by passenger but he didn't kow he had a eve's dropper called Mikey and he was shocked at how good Leo was so he silently walked in the room and hiding in the shadows and was more surprised to find a guitar there but was more surprised when he realised Leo can play the guitar.

When Leo was done Mikey suddenly clapped slowly which made Leo jump "arg Mikey how long have you been there" Leo said still shocked he didn't sense Mikey "that doesn't matter, how long have you been able to do that" Mikey said with a shocked face "erm since I was 12" Leo said embarrised "oh sorry I came to say your really good proberly better then the teenage sensation ninja turtle" Mikey said "wow you watch me on tv" Leo said without realising what he said until he put his hand over his mouth "what are you talking about your not human" Mikey said "well thats what you think" Leo said and suddenly clasped his hand over his mouth again "what are you talking about" Mikey said "all right you've caught me okay but I will show you instead and when i do please don't tell the others" Leo said "promise" Mikey said and he watched as Leo closed his eyes and turn into a human in front of his eyes but not any human he turned into the teenage sensation ninja turtle which shocked Mikey alot.


	2. Jumped

Hey! I hope the story is great so far!

Mikey was gob smacked when he saw his brother turned into the teenage sensation ninja turtle "is this some sort of joke" Mikey asked "well if you want I can prove it" Leo said "how?" Mikey asked "well I can sing any of my songs and haven't you wandere why I go out at night" Leo said "well I have been wondering but go on then sing one of your songs and then we can disguss this" Mikey said. Leo satrted playing his guitar and then started singing which Mikey thought was totally amazing, he even did his guitar solo which gob smacked Mikey. When Leo was done he was out of breath but Mikey was applauding "shut up Mikey, I don't want anyone else to know" Leo said while changing back to turtle form "jut one question though, how are you not stage frighten" Mikey asked "well once you get up there it isn't that bad" Leo said "Mikey when I am out doing concerts can you cover for me when Donnie or Raph or Master Splinter ask where I am, and if you try and ring me my phone will be in the changing rooms so I won't be able to answer it" Leo said and Mikey stuck his fumbs up in acceptance "LEO, MIKEY GET YA SHELLS DOWN HERE OR YA GONNA MISS PATROL" shouted Raph "WE WILL BE THERE IN A SEC" Leo shouted back "please don't say anything about me being a rockstar to the rest of the family ok mikey" Leo said just to make sure Mikey doesn't say anything and Mikey nodded back and with that they walked down the stairs to the entrance "come on lets go" Leo said and so the four turtles began there patrol.

"Hey Leo what time is it" Mikey asked 2 hours in patrol and when Leo looked into the watch he gasped "Mikey I gotta go" Leo shouted leaving 3 brothers behind 2 of them trying to figure out what is happening while the other just acts natural "is it me or is Leo dropping out on us alot" Donnie said "it's just you dude" Mikey said "Mikey if you don't find that weird then you must know whats going on with him" Donnie said which made Mikey start sweating a bit "Mikey whats going on with Leo?" Don asked "I-I don't know" Mikey said "stop arguing and lets get home, I'm gettin tired" Raph said breaking up the fight.

At the concert Leo is at...

Leo just finished his second song for the night but he still had 3 left and he was out of breath but he was getting better every time he sung a song.

Leo loved being in the spotlight and when the show was over he was really upset "ok guys I am going home, see you tomorrow" Leo said to his band members and boss and headed home but he got dragged into a ally and when he saw who it was he wished he had his swords like his turtle form because he was looking at the being hun "arh so the famous singer decided to walk by ally's, well if you was smart enough you would know that people near ally's get robbed" Hun said "not in this ninjas life" Leo said and punched him in the face which made him stumble but then he got his crew to start beating me up so Leo started punching and kicking and doing round house kicks and some flips to dodge blows until every single one of Hun's crew where down and now only me and Hun were left standing "so whats a pop star like you in a place like this" Hun asked "I live round here" Leo said and charged at him and tryed to kick him but he dodged then hun tried to punch Leo which hit and sent Leo into a wall and that was when Leo got a call off Mikey "hello" Leo asked "_Leo dude where are you, your concert ended 20 minutes ago_" Mikey said in a whisper voice "fighting Hun in my human form" Leo said "_Leo stay there and I will come to you_" Mikey said "fine but be safe" Leo said "when ever am I not" click Mikey said and hung up the phone while Leo went and got back into battle with Hun and not a few minutes later Mikey came "what is a freak like you doing here" Hun said which made me angry "hey don't say that to my brother" Leo said running up to him while changing form and getting mhis swords from my back and slashing Hun on his arm which made him bleed and Hun had a shocked face "but how" Hun said "well we are half human and haf turtle and I seem to be the only one to change so I took the advantage and got a lot out of it" Leo said and he went to Hun and slashed his other arm which made Hun squeal a bit and he ran away frightened.

"Thanks Mikey" Leo said "for what?" Mikey asked "for keeping my secret from everyone" Leo said and they both walked home.

With the shredder...

"Hun this is a pleasent surprise you are here" Shredder said "master I have news about the turtle called Leonardo" Hun said "And what news is that" Shredder asked "master Leonardo can change inbetween turtle and human and you might now his popstar name ninja turtle" Hun said "agh so the turtle Leonardo is a famous pop star, well after one of his concerts ambush him and bring him here" Shredder said.


	3. eves droppers

Hi me again! hope the story is alright!

Leo and Mikey just got home when they were greeted with Don and Raph at the door "and where have you 2 been" Raph asked "no were Raph" Leo answered "well if that is true then why have you been sneaking out after patrol" Don said which caught Leo off a bit "erm practicising...in a...werehouse?" Leo said more like a question then a answer "why do you care?" Leo asked "because we're your brothers and we are worrying about you" Don said "well stop worrying because I am alright" Leo said "how can we stop worrying when ya out every night proberbly doin what I usually do" Raph said "Raph I am not bashing heads so stop worrying" Leo said and Raph was about to talk again when he was interupted "what is the meaning of this my sons" Master Splinter said "nothing" Leo said and stared at Raph with a leave-it-alone stare "nothing" Raph said grumpily "come my sons it is time for all of us to go to bed" Master Splinter said and everyone agreed.

The next morning...

Leo was up and practising his ninjitsu when his brothers came in getting ready for some training with Master Splinter coming out of his room after he meditated. Master Splinter started the ninjatsu lessons for his sons and 1 hour later they finished after Raph and Leo where trying to hert one another in there sparing match.

Leos phone started going off when everyone was in the living room so he quickly rushed out the room with Mikey following behind him "hello" Leo said _"hey Leo, I am going on holiday for a week so you have next week off" _said Leos boss "thank you, so I am working this week but have next week off" Leo said making sure he has every thing right _"yes that's right, hope you have a good week, see you later on, bye"_ leos boss said "yeah bye" Leo said and hung up the phone "so whats going on" Mikey asked "I have next week off" Leo said witha smile which made Mikey smile as well "thats great" Mikey said cheerful "I know but I still have work this week so we better not get in this holiday mode yet" Leo said smiling while walking to his own room to get his electric guitar which he started playing and then started singing afterwards. Leo was playing little things by one direction when Mikey came in the room but they didn't see the 2 shadows hiding by Leos door "you know dude, you have a special talent" Mikey said "thanks Mikey" Leo said and then he started playing some new tunes for his new song while singing the words "whats with the new tune" Mikey asked "some song we are working on in work" Leo said which made the shadows by the door have wide eyes and that was when Leo realised there was 2 extra people in the room "erm Mikey" Leo said "yeah Leo" Mikey said not noticing the shadows "we have 2 eves droppers" Leo said which made Mikey turn around to see Raph and Don with wide eyes staring at Leo "oh no" Leo said.


	4. Concert

Hey! sorry if you think the story is going to fast! I will try and slow it down!

"What is this?" asked Raph "oh my...hobby?" Leo said "well that would explain the guitar and how good you can play it and also the singing part" Don said "but what I don't understand is the part where you said work" Raph said "well what I meant by work is... that I worked hard on getting this far...playing with my guitar" Leo said nervously "that pretty much explains the work part as well" Don said "could I ask how long you have been able to do that" Raph said pointing to the guitar "erm lets see, I am sixteen now and I have had it since I was 11 years old so that means I have had my guitar for 5 years" Leo said.

Don and Raph suspected nothing and so they left the room to go to the living room while Leo and Mikey stayed behind in Leos room "how long have you been a teenage pop-star" Mikey asked Leo "since I was 13 years old so I have been in the business for 3 years" Leo said "is it a lot of work" Mikey asked "yes it is, is it question Leo day or something" Leo asked Mikey "why you say that" Mikey asked "well I have been asked a lot of questions today" Leo said which made Mikey smile a bit.

"come on dude, it is time for some tea so you can be off on your job" Mikey said and headed to the kitchen with Leo beind him following.

"so what you making today" Leo asked "I was thinking of some noodles with chicken" Mikey said and Leo nodded.

"So Leo are we going on patrol tonight" Mikey asked "no because there hasn't been a lot of activity lately" Leo said "so does that mean I can stay in and play video games" Mikey asked hopefully "no, but I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to my concert tonight" Leo said "sure dude, but how" Mikey asked "just go in a trench coat and don't worry my boss knows I am a ninja turtle with brothers" Leo said "how?" Mikey asked "well I sort of changed by accident when I was first learning to use my shifting ability and changed into a turtle infront of him but he only freaked a bit but I was the best person he has got so he let it slide so now he doesn't mind if he sees me like a turtle" Leo said "then sure dude, I would love to come" Mikey said which made Leo smile.

"GUYS TEAS READY" Mikey shouted and in 10 seconds there where 2 more turtles in the room sitting at the table "what you made tonight Mike" Raph asked "some noodles with chicken" mikey said and started pouring the noodles and chicken in five bowls and when he set the last bowl down there master/father came in the kitchen and all four of his sons bowed to show respect.

"My son what is this delicous meal you have cooked today" Master Splinter said "noddles and chicken" Mikey said the 4th time that day, then the family ate until there bowls where empty.

When they where finished they put there bowls in the sink and Leo and Mikey left because it was Donnies and Raphs turn to wash and dry.

"Come on Mikey or we will be late" Leo said "coming, coming shesh you never let a turtle get his groove on" Mikey said which made Leo roll hos eyes "come on" Leo said and with that Mikey and Leo ran all the way to the concert Leo was going to do, while Leo was runnign he changed into his human form and carried on running while his brother hid in his trench coat more until they got to leos dressing room.

"Hey Leo who's this" Leos boss jerry said "this is my brother Mikey and he is like me in my real form" Leo said nervously "thats okay, seems like you told your family then" Jerry said "erm no, Mikey found out a couple of days ago" Leo said "well that doesn't matter, come on kid you are on in 5 minutes and your brother can stay back stage if he wants" Jerry said "really" Mikey and Leo said at the same time "yeah as long as no one sees you" Jerry said "promise" Mikey said and then all 3 of them was taken to the stage where Leo went on and Mikey stayed behind.

While Leo was singing Mikey could see all of his fans jumping up and down and even some who want to try and grab him but the security guards wouldn't let them reach.

"what do you think of your brother so far" Jerry asked mikey while Leo was singing on stage "he's amazing, how did you find Leo" Mikey asked "I found him in a ally palying a guitar" Jerry said "that must of been where he was sneaking out at night" Mikey said and Jerry nodded.

When the concert ended...

Leo came off the stage with sweat coming off him so one of the people who work there got him a towel and then Leo put the towel around his neckand started wiping his face with it "bro you where amazing" Mikey said "come on lets go to my changing room" Leo said and Mikey nodded and followed Leo in there.

"Well isn't this sweet, the litte pop-star is tired out which would make this easier on us" Hun said coming out of the shadows making Leo and Mikey gasp.


	5. Times nearly out

Hey me again! hope your liking the story so far!

"Hun" Leo and Mikey said to together after they recovered from there shock "what you doing here" Leo asked "what you think freak" Hun said and charged at Leo but Leo flipped backwards he he didn't get caught "Mikey lets get out of here so I can change" Leo said to Mikey who nodded and they both jumped through the window in Leo's changing room and started running cause they were only on the second floor.

Leo and Mikey kept running until they where on a roof top and in a far distannce they saw Hun with 50 foot ninjas "Mikey phone Raph while I change my form back" Leo said so while Leo was turning into a turtle Mikey phoned Raph and talked about the situation but the call ended when his phone was knoocked out of his hands by a sword "uhhh, Donnie ain't gonna be happy with you" mikey said to the person who broke his phone.

Mikey and Leo started attacking the foot soldiers and Hun at the same time but it proved useless when they knocked Mikey out by hitting him on a wall to hard "what are you going to do turtle" Hun said with a smile "heres a deal you come with us and we won't kill your brother, agreed" Hun said still smiling "you let Mikey go" Leo asked "yes" Hun said "deal" Leo said and dropped his weapons but was soon stopped by Raph and Donnie dropping in front of him which gave him some hope "what the paln fearless" Raph said "make them uncousious and run for it" Leo said which shocked Raph and Donnie "now fearless is on my page, what happens when you go out" Raph asked and suddenly sees Mikey on the floor unconcious "MIKEY" Raph shouts "ok you can hert me all you want but if you hert my brothers like that then you are dead" Raph said and charged the massive group of foot ninjas and knocked 5 five out straight and he was soon followed by Donnie and Leo.

Leo went to where Hun was and started fighting with him until Hun saw only 15 men left standing "foot retreat" Hun yelled and all the foot ninja disappeared and the then the turtles alone.

"Raph, Leo help me carry Mikey" Don said but Leo suddenly got a called off Jerry his boss "whats up" Leo said "kid I thought you would like your pay check for tonight" Jerry said "can't now Jerry my brother Mikey has passed out and I have to get him home" Leo said "thats okay Leo but make sure you remind me tomorrow, hope your brother is alright" Jerry said "thanks Jerry" Leo said and hung up and turned around to see his brothers staring at him.

"What was that about" Donnie said "thats not as nearly as important as Mikey right now Don" Leo said "come on help me" Leo said and Don and Raph looked at each other and then started to walk over where Leo and mikey where "Leo no more hiding please tell us whats going on" Don pleaded "okay but once we get in the layer" Leo said knowing his secrets time is nearly running out.


	6. Revealed

Hey and sorry for this being late! me and my sister was doing stuff for my mum and step dads anniversary!

Leo, Donnie Raph all arrived at the lair carrying Mikey. They put Mikey on the sofa and Don started to see if any thing was wrong with him "well Mikey has some bad bruises but the one on his head knocked him out but there is no damage by the brain which is good" Donnie said which made Leo and Raph smile because they where happy nothing serious happened to Mikey "so fearless why do you keep sneaking off" Raph said "I rather said it if all of you are here and awake" Leo said "fine but when Mikey wakes up I'm gonna get masta splinta and then you will have to explain" Raph said "deal" Leo said.

20 minutes later...

Mikey woke with a bad headache "oww" Mikey said holding his head "here Mikey take this" Don said giving Mikey some some water and 2 tablets to get rid of the headache "thanks Don" Mikey said "thats all right" Donnie said "let me go and get the guys" Donnie said and he went off to get master splinter, Raph and Leo.

When they where all in the living room they started crowding Mikey to see if he was all right and when they was sure he was Raph turned to Leo "so what ahve you been doing out lately and don't back out because we made a deal" Raph said "wait Leo are you going to tell them your secret" Mikey asked "yes Mikey, it's time they know" Leo said and Mikey nodded in understandment "wait wait wait, Mikey new this whole time" Raph asked "no, he actually found out 2 days ago" Leo said " stop changing the subject and tell us whats going on" Raph said which made Leo yake a deep breath "Raph, Donnie, Master Splinterdo you always wonder where I get the money from" Leo said "I thought you find it" Donnie said "thats actually wrong, I work for it" Leo said "what type of work my son" Master Splinter asked suspiciously "I am a ... pop-star" Leo said "how your a turtle like us last time I checked" Donnie said "I am but it would be better if I just...showed you" Leo said.

Leo stood in the middle of the room and closed his eyes, Master Splinter, Raph and Donnie stood in shock as they watched Leo turn into a human right in front of there eyes but not any human no, he was the pop-star ninja turtle.

"How" was all Raph could manage to say "I don't know how but all I know is that I love being a pop-star, espacially on stage" Leo said with a smile "sorry I kept this from you" Leo said "my son you had every right to be scared and not tell us" Master Splinter said "thank you for understanding Master Splinter" Leo said with a bow "Leo how long have you been able to do that and how long in the music business" Donnie asked "the transformation for 5 years and the music career for 3 years" Leo said "so how what time do you start work" Raph asked "after patrol" Leo answered "when do you have a holiday off" Donnie asked "well I actually have one for the whole of next week but I still have to work this week" Leo said "whats your favourite part" Raph asked "singing on stage infront of people" Leo said with a smile "so how did you get that guitar" Donnie asked "what guitar my son" Master Splinter asked "let me get it sensei and then I can tell you" Leo said rushing off to his room and getting his guitar and running back downstairs where he sat on the chair struming it abit "I bought this guitar a year before I even started the music business" Leo said smiling, happy that his family now knows his secret.


	7. Ending

Hey guys! this is my last chapter!

Leo was at his concert just finishing his 1st song when he saw 3 people in mssive jackets come in with a large hat over there head. They made Leo smile because his brothers came to his concert for the first time. Well not for Mikey.

Leo could see his brothers joining in with his songslike the crowd was doing. Leo started playing his guitar for his new song while the band in the back played along with him, when the time was right they made the music go from calm to pop which wowed the crowd and Leo's brothers.

Leo started singing the song which made every one scream. Leo's brothers, Raph and Don where shocked at how mental Leo goes on stage. Leo was jumping up and down and break dancing which they never knew he could do but Mikey wasn't shocked cause he has seen this before but he didn't care because he was having the time of his life.

When the concert was over Leo and his brothers returned home with smiles on there faces. Leo stransformed on his way back home, When they where in the lair Leo walked to the sofa and sat in it "hey bro, do you think you can teach me those dance moves" Mikey said "yeah" Leo said panting a bit from the concert "thanks dude, your the best" Mikey said hugging Leo.

Leo was happy that his family knows his secret identity because now he doesn't have to go behind there backs or lie to them, he is happy now that his brothers can share his crazy life with him.


End file.
